El asesino y la flor
by MoonGoth
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando dos mundos con un solo denominador común (la soledad) chocan? ¿Se puede olvidar a quién has amado desde que tienes memoria? ¿Podría alguien ver tu alma y no solo la cascara de monstruo que la cubre? Gaara y Sakura están a punto de descubrir las respuestas a estas cuestiones. Universo Alterno. Existen las técnicas de pelea físicamente pero no los jutsus.
1. Sakura

Naruto no me pertenece. Ni un solo personaje, pero a Masashi Kishimoto si.

* * *

Konoha es un pueblo hermoso, capital del país del Fuego, con pocas pero crecientes industrias. La mayor de ellas es la industria de seguridad privada.

Nadie creyó que pudiera recuperarse diez años atrás, cuando un terrible suceso removió los cimientos de la confianza del pueblo. La familia en la que se tenían puestas todas las esperanzas, uno de los mayores pilares de apoyo, fue asesinada.

A excepción de dos niños, todos los varones de aquella reconocida familia trabajaban como ninjas. La mayoría desempeñaba puestos importantes.

Un muchacho de apenas siete años sobrevivió a la barbaridad que había cometido su hermano mayor de apenas catorce años. Y nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

Sin embargo, esta no es una historia de cómo ese muchacho encuentra su venganza, ni de como su hermano llega a hallar la redención.

Esto es solo mencionado, porque ese suceso cambio la dirección, no solo de la vida de los pobladores, sino también de dos almas que no estaban destinadas a conocerse, hasta que ese hecho se consumó.

Pero continuemos.

El niño que había quedado vivo hallo cada cadáver. Su hermano había huido, y si intercambio alguna palabra con él, nadie lo supo. En los seis años que le siguieron, se convirtió en un alumno destacado en las técnicas de combate, concentrándose totalmente en aquello que le iba a servir cuando peleara contra su hermano. Su actitud se había vuelto sombría y oscura, un problema para él, porque a las chicas les gustan los mártires. Entre sus enamoradas había una chica llamada Sakura Haruno.

Una chica que normalmente reprimía la mayor parte de sus impulsos para parecer atractiva ante aquel niño que se fue convirtiendo en un guapo muchacho. Ella siempre fue considerada bonita, pero no le era suficiente nadie que cayera rendido a sus pies, como su amigo Naruto. Era muy tarde, se había "enamorado"; y con eso me refiero en realidad a que quería desesperadamente aliviar el dolor y la sed de venganza de su compañero. Quiso detenerlo cuando partió de la aldea, o por lo menos acompañarlo, pero para él, esa chica siempre había sido un estorbo: era frágil, siempre se metía en problemas, se preocupaba demasiado por su atractivo (no era ciego, por supuesto que lo notaba), menosprecio siempre al hiperactivo rubio que en realidad terminaba siendo de más ayuda que ella, solo lo atrasaría con sentimentalismo, y así podría continuar con la larga lista de por qués.

Así que le abrió los ojos diciéndole la molestia que representaba y después la dejo inconsciente en un parque por si se le ocurría abrir la boca.

La muchacha lloro por días, caminando hasta un cerezo a las afueras de su aldea y termino viendo partir a su mejor amigo. Él le hizo la promesa de traerle a Sasuke. Y eso solo rompió más su corazón. ¿Es qué no podía hacer nada bien?

Otros varios días después, tomo la decisión que le devolvería al camino correcto. Se convertiría en ninja médico y entrenaría hasta pelear por lo menos de un modo decente. Así por lo menos no sería solo un estorbo, podría ayudar.

Cuatro años después, se había convertido en la médico joven más solicitada. Era una niña aún, en comparación de los médicos con más experiencia y aun así, era mejor que todos ellos juntos. Todo el mundo sabía que un día, pronto, superaría incluso a su maestra.

El hospital era su única motivación.

Por las noches odiaba volver a casa.

Cuando salía relativamente temprano, caminaba hasta el cerezo que estaba afuera de los límites de Konoha y se ponía a llorar amargamente.

Era su culpa que su mejor amigo se hubiera ido ya por cuatro años, para cumplir la promesa de una niña estúpida que no sabía nada de la vida.

Su mejor amiga no se cansaba de intentarlo, invitándola a lo que terminaban siendo citas dobles o de compras. Pero la vanidad se había ido, y deseaba que lo mismo ocurriera con el amor que tenía para Sasuke, pero su ausencia solo lo hacía más presente en su mente.


	2. Gaara

Bien, para realizar estas fic cambie algunos hechos en la linea tiempo. Como por ejemplo no hay ninjutsus. Se que es injusto en parte, pero lo necesitaba para poder desarrollar la historia. Gaara conserva la habilidad que le otorgo su madre siendo protegido por la arena, pero no puede usarla para matar. Tanto él como Naruto pueden convertirse en las bestias que representan en modo gigante.

y... Creo que es todo :v

Lamento si molesta a alguien.

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Otra historia se desarrolla en el país del viento, Sunagakure, un lugar lleno de arena, siendo un desierto. Acontece un par de años antes que la de Sakura, y la de Sasuke.

El protagonista apenas era un no nato cuando su futuro fue echado por su propio padre. Él era un hombre frió y calculador que sabía fingir muy bien su papel de esposo amoroso. Porque no había otro modo para convencer a la madre de sus hijos a ser un contenedor de demonios en su último embarazo. Ella creía hacerlo por una buena causa, pero la verdad era otra.

La madre murió al poco tiempo después de parir, dejando unas palabras de amor a su hijo, que jamás recordaría por ser un bebé, pero su sacrificio acompañaría a su hijo para protegerlo. A partir de ese momento, el padre lo exilio de su amor.

Nadie necesita muy cerca el arma que sería capaz de acabar con los enemigos.

Su tío lo tomo como responsabilidad para cuidar de él en memoria de su hermana muerta.

Lo vio crecer como un niño muy solo, porque todo el quien lo rodeaba lo consideraba un monstruo. Una bestia creada para matar. El niño solía hacer muchas preguntas a Yashamaru (su tío) sobre los sentimientos como el dolor y el amor. Pero la peor lección que le haría aprender se la mostro cuanto intento matarlo engañado por su cuñado (quien le hizo creer que era el último deseo de su hermana), y muriendo en el intento. Y siendo apenas un infante, Gaara prometió amarse solo a sí mismo. Decidió grabarse en la piel un kanji que significaba amor.

Los años pasaron y la filosofía de vida de aquel joven era reiterar su existencia asesinando sin piedad a quien intentara matarlo. Fue así como Sunagakure aprovecho la presencia de aquel niño y creció con la ilegal empresa de asesinos a sueldo. Ellos que se criaban ahí y aprendían de los mejores, veían caer a leyendas y novatos traídos desde muy lejos para acabar con el hijo pequeño del Kazekage. Nadie "sabia" quien los enviaba, y el niño tenía la certeza de que era su pueblo entero.

Cuando conoció a sus hermanos, les hizo temerle. Entrenaba apartado de los demás, durmiendo poco y pensando mucho.

Sin embargo, un día conoció a Naruto.

Gaara y sus dos hermanos (Temari y Kankuro), eran enviados a la primera misión de invasión y destrucción, el objetivo era Konoha. Pero en el camino se toparon con un obstinado Naruto; no solo echaría a perder sus planes, sino que en batalla, le abriría los ojos a Gaara, mostrándole que él también contaba con un demonio que no había pedido y lo hacía diferente desde pequeño, pero también le enseño el camino que podía seguir.

Algo llamado esperanza nació en Gaara, aunque hasta mucho tiempo después sabría qué era eso lo que sentía.

Para acercarse a su pueblo y liberarlo del mal dominio de su padre, tendría que infiltrarse en la red de asesinos y conseguir pruebas que le quitaran el título de Kage. Sus hermanos estaban más que dispuestos a ayudarle.

Temari consiguió el contacto con quien podría iniciarse, debía ser algo un poco mediocre, su hermano tendría que encargarse de escalar posiciones.

Con la ayuda de Kankuro se disfrazaría de modo que nadie pudiera reconocerle.

Cuando todo se diera a conocer acabaría con el gobierno de su padre, y cualquiera entre él y sus hermanos quien se quedara a cargo, apoyaría de buen grado darles redención a los asesinos, volviéndolos ninjas oficiales. Ganarían dinero limpio y se comprometerían a no matar otra vez si no era en nombre de su país

Ese era ahora el sueño de Gaara.

No volvería a matar si no era para salvaguardar su vida.

No volvería a ser visto como un monstruo por su pueblo.


	3. El ultimo rechazo

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

La única canción que me suena en la mente para hacer este fic es Farewell de Apocalyptica

y yap :v No creo poder actualizar muy pronto, hasta la proxima

* * *

Sakura tuvo el turno de día en el hospital, ya era tarde y había salido desde hacía un rato. Ino, su amiga, la había invitado a cenar. Llegaría, lo había prometido porque ese día parecía traer muchas promesas. Antes de comenzar su turno, su maestra hablo con ella en privado para darle la mejor de las noticias.

— Maestra Tsunade, - hizo una reverencia — ¿Me mandó llamar? – le extrañaba. Hacía mucho fungía como ninja médico y no olvidaba nunca nada. Ni un solo entandar, ni olvidar revisar todos los signos médicos.

— Así es, Sakura. – Una mujer bastante bien proporcionada y respetable, se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana de su despacho, a espaldas de su alumna. — Tu desempeño en el hospital es simplemente satisfactorio, pero… desde que eras mi aprendiz no has tomado un solo día para descansar.

La muchacha de cabellos rosas se quedó muda. ¿No se supone que debería estar orgullosa? — No… no comprendo a lo que quiere llegar. – Dijo sinceramente.

— Desde que se fue Sasuke – apenas escuchar esa primera frase, sabía lo que le esperaba, — haz estado en un estado de depresión. Yo no lo quise ver, Sakura, porque pensé que estabas muy entusiasmada con aprender medicina.

— Pero yo si… - intento defenderse.

— Déjame terminar. – la callo apenas decir nada. — Sé reconocer el verdadero entusiasmo por una profesión cuando lo tengo en frente – la tranquilizo mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente — pero últimamente te has concentrado tanto en el hospital y te has dejado a un lado. – Sakura estaba a punto de intentar contradecir aquello — Y no te atrevas a replicar sin verte primero en un espejo. Estas tan delgada como cuando te tome de aprendiz y esas ojeras… - se llevó una mano a la frente a modo de preocupación.

No tenía nada que decir. Hacia un buen rato que realmente no se observaba en un espejo. Solo se aseguraba de estar presentable y eso era todo. Aunque su apetito había disminuido mucho, eso no podía negarlo, pero el hospital era una gran ola de responsabilidades y emergencias que a veces se olvidaba de su hora de comer. Cuando llegaba a casa, no tenía a nadie que la esperara para cenar, así que, ¿qué más daba?

No dormía bien porque extrañaba a su amigo y al amor de su vida, se sentía culpable por haber dejado partir a ambos.

— Tomaras vacaciones y serán dos semanas. – sentencio quitándose la mano de la frente con una mirada decidida.

— Pero el hospital….

— Estará bien. – Dijo tajante —. No quiere saber qué asomaste la nariz a menos que te estés muriendo.

— Bien. – Respondió triste. Sabía que discutir con su mentora era como tratar de enseñarle a un burro a volar. ¿Y ahora qué haría?

— Y te tengo otra buena noticia, - esta vez sonrió ante la expresión interrogante de la muchacha — en unos días volverá Naruto.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando su cerebro termino de condensar la noticia. ¡Naruto estaría de vuelta! Nunca creyó que podía llegar a extrañarlo con lo molesto que era, pero ahí estaba a punto de llorar y entonces pregunto algo que no entendió bien.

— ¿Unos días?

— Bueno, si no se detienen a holgazanear durante el camino… - No tuvo que terminar precisamente la frase, sabía que si se encontraban frente a un puesto de comida eso sería inevitable.

— Gracias maestra Tsunade. – Fue lo único que acertó a decir con la más radiante de las sonrisas.

— Ahora, tú decides si quieres tomarte esas dos semanas desde este momento, o a partir de mañana… - Volvió a girarse a la ventana pero con una sonrisa aflorándole el rostro.

— Yo… creo… Las tomare mañana – decidió. No había quien cubriera su turno en ese momento.

Salió de la oficina feliz.

Ino cubría el horario de la tarde, así que comió con ella en hora de almuerzo y antes de que ella entrara a laborar.

— Esa es una muy buena noticia. ¿Crees que te reconozca? – Pregunto a punto de soltar una de sus bromas

— No creo que haya chicas de cabello rosa. – repuso sin saber muy bien a que chiste terminaría a parar. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas, me veo más madura?

— No, te creció la frentesota. – Y soltó su chiste favorito.

— Cállate, eres una cerda. – le contesto entre risas, ni siquiera eso podía arruinar su humor.

— Ahhh – soltó el último aire de risa —. Esto tenemos que celebrarlo. Ven a cenar a mi casa, solo lleva el pan.

— ¿A las siete?

— Ocho en punto – dijo y le guiño el ojo.

Eso solo significaba que algún chico iría a acompañarla.

— Ocho en punto. – Se levantó y para volver a su trabajo.

— ¡Nos vemos, frente de marquesina!

Su turno termino a las cuatro. El día fue extrañamente tranquilo, y al salir se le ocurrió hacerse una manicura.

"Dos semanas sin tener que esterilizarme las manos cada cinco minutos, sin tocar un bisturí o siquiera suturar una herida". Y con ese pensamiento, se dejó embellecer las manos por una vez en su vida. Mientras las manicuristas se encontraban en su trabajo, se vio en el espejo y entendió lo que le decía Tsunade. Bajo sus ojos había unas ligeras bolsas, que si no empezaba a cuidar se quedarían ahí por siempre; su rostro se veía afilado, y un poco amarillento, se suponía debiera ser un poco rosáceo y ovalado.

¡Naruto no podía encontrarla así! En cuanto volviera de la cena en la casa de Ino, se iría a dormir.

No tenía más pendientes, justo el día anterior había comprado un pan del cual no había comido nada. Pero faltaba mucho para las ocho y no se tardaba mucho en arreglarse. Se dio cuenta que faltaba aún más tiempo para que llegara Naruto, así que decidió comprar un libro para matar el tiempo.

Sus pies la llevaron a su sitio que se había convertido en favorito: el cerezo a las afueras de la Aldea. Si bien empezó a tomarlo como el refugio para su tristeza, poco a poco le tomo cariño por estar presente sin tener que escuchar del árbol consejos como "sonríe más seguido" o "deberías olvidar a Uchiha". Se acomodó y abrió el libro recién comprado, no supo cuánto tiempo la tuvo inmersa el primer capítulo, pero decidió que era momento de ir con su amiga.

En los días siguientes, Sakura se dedicó a sonreír mucho ante el regreso de su mejor amigo y a recuperar un semblante saludable.

. o . o . o .

Era mediodía y Gaara se hallaba molesto en su habitación. Una vez más, su padre había votado para mantenerlo vetado del consejo. Tanto Kankuro como Temari habían intentado en muchas y diferentes ocasiones convencer al resto de los integrantes de dejarlo entrar, porque al final de cuentas, él era un ninja fuerte y parte de la familia real. A su padre se le estaban acabando las excusas, usando la última que las dos reuniones pasadas: No tenía edad suficiente.

No estaba seguro a qué temía exactamente su padre, si al final de cuentas se enteraba de cada decisión tomada. ¿Le era acaso su presencia incomoda?

Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y fue a preguntarle frente a frente.

El Kazekage se encontraba en su oficina con dos ANBU y un ninja desconocido, por lo que Gaara tuvo que aguardar a verlos partir antes de hacer visible su presencia. Algo en el ninja desconocido había llamado su atención pero no supo esclarecer qué fue en ese momento. Cuando su padre lo recibió, no lo hizo con los brazos abiertos.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – Pregunto sin levantar la vista de los documentos que sostenía.

— Supe el resultado de la votación de esta mañana. – Respondió con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

— Si has venido a recriminar puedes salir por esa puerta. – señalo con la vista la misma puerta por donde había entrado unos momentos atrás.

— No, – dijo con tranquilidad, lo que lo hizo merecedor de una mirada —en realidad quiero saber el verdadero motivo.

Por un momento Gaara vio ese semblante que ponía su padre cuando replicaba alardeando sobre su superioridad, pero en cuanto nació el gesto se ahogó, porque en lugar de recibir órdenes sobre salir de ese lugar o una réplica, el Kazekage decidió decir la verdad.

— En tanto yo viva, tú no serás parte del consejo. – se puso en pie y le dio la espalda — Mientras yo pueda evitarlo, no serás nadie.

— ¿Tanto me temes, padre? – la última palabra la dijo con un retintín peligroso.

— No te equivoques, - casi pudo ver como se le formaba una sonrisa sarcástica — hace años, pudiste ser el hijo del que me sintiera más asqueado y orgulloso. Pero lo arruinaste. – escupió eso ultimo — No sé qué te detuvo para destruir Konoha y te hizo "cambiar".

— Vi la verdad. – Dijo en un susurro vehemente.

— Te volviste un arma sin filo. – Puntualizo. — De haber sabido que esto sucedería, no habrías nacido. Tu madre me habría servido más.

No espero otra provocación, salió del lugar aguantando las ganas de matar al hombre que dirigía su pueblo. Al bastardo que le había tocado como padre.

Sus hermanos no vieron a Gaara durante el resto de la tarde.

Por la noche, el hijo menor del Kazekage se había puesto un traje negro que ocultaba su identidad. Durante los últimos años, se había ido infiltrando en una organización de asesinos. Todo parecía indicar que su padre estaba muy al tanto de aquel jaleo, pero le convenía que se mantuviera vigente. Si estaba en lo correcto, no recibía dinero por parte de esas mafias, pero si "favores" cuando alguien le estorbaba.

Cuando llego al lugar de reunión, supo que habría un trabajo esperándole por el modo en que le sonreía el jerarca.

Alguien quería muerta a la asistente de la Hokage, Gaara había aceptado el trabajo y ahora se encontraba de camino a Konoha. Esta era su oportunidad. Salvaría a esa mujer, como había estado haciendo con varias de sus víctimas. Cuando volviera y recibiera el resto del pago por su trabajo, atraparían quien encargo el asesinato.

Sabía que era su padre, ya que ningún comerciante se beneficiaría con la muerte de alguien que no viviera en Sunagakure. Quería dejar un mensaje, o bien, provocar aquello para ganar un aliado.

Aviso a sus hermanos, ya que ellos tendrían que encargarse de los motivos de su ausencia, que no sería tan difícil de justificar para su padre después de la última discusión.

Pero Gaara no estaba prevenido de lo que iba a sucederle una vez que saliera de su pueblo.

. o . o . o .

Nadie hubiera preparado a Sakura para la sorpresa que Naruto iba a llevarle. Apenas habían pasado unos días después de recibir la noticia de su regreso, cuando el muchacho rubio volvió y lo hizo acompañado de Sasuke.

La joven de cabellos rosados estaba que no cabía dentro de sí misma por la felicidad.

Al primero que encontró fue a su amigo de ojos azules, que ni lento ni perezoso se encargó de recorrer Konoha en busca de su amiga. Hubo un abrazo muy efusivo por parte de él, seguido de un par de golpes dirigidos por ella, unas pocas suplicas, luego algunas risas, y al final, la inesperada noticia.

— Naruto… - Musito con los ojos abiertos, aun sin dar crédito. — Lo lograste – esta vez ella fue quien lo abrazo.

— Te dije que lo traería de vuelta. – cualquiera que en verdad lo conociera sabía que su sonrisa era demasiado pequeña para una noticia tan grande.

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto? – Pregunto una vez que se separó.

— Lo traje de vuelta, Sakura. Pero ya no es el mismo. – Admitió desanimado.

La muchacha no supo que tan irremediables eran las palabras de su amigo, porque tenía la misma esperanza que cuando era niña.

— Con el tiempo volverá a ser quien era antes. – consoló. — Nosotros lo ayudaremos.

Dejo que un par de días pasaran antes de ver en persona a Sasuke. Sabía dónde encontrarlo pero quería que él se diera cuenta que ya no era la chica que no le daba espacio, quería que supiera que había madurado.

Llevaba una camisa larga que bien podía ser un vestido, con aberturas a los lados a la altura de la cadera donde le cubria un short azul marino. Era su ropa de siempre, no necesitaba más.

Cuando llego el Uchiha se encontraba entrenando a unos metros de la casa donde vivía. No quiso interrumpir, así que esperaría hasta que el tuviera un receso. Estaba seguro que el muchacho ya había sentido su presencia pero no se detuvo hasta una hora después.

— Hola, Sasuke. – Intento que su voz no temblara pero era mucha su emoción.

— Sakura. – Fue todo el reconocimiento, con un dejo de fastidio.

— ¿Cómo… como estas? - intento acercarse, pero su inseguridad la detuvo.

— Hmpt . – Ni bien ni mal, una mueca de labios tensos y una mirada fría.

— Hoy vamos a juntarnos para cenar, aprovechando que Naruto, y tu han vuelto.

— No esperaras que vaya. – dijo con ironía, con una sonrisa de lado. No podía creer que aún siguiera siendo tan ingenua.

— Sasuke… - intento decirle que a nadie iba a incomodar su presencia.

— No, Sakura. – la cortó, estaba harto de sus esperanzas. — odio este lugar, y cada uno de sus habitantes, eso te incluye. – se acercó lo suficiente para tomarla por los hombros haciéndole un poco de daño — entre más pronto entiendas que te quiero lejos de mi vista, mejor. – la soltó y le dio la espalda.

Cualquier cosa que fuera a decir se le quedo atorada en la garganta, mientras se daba la vuelta y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Naruto tenía razón: lo habían perdido.

En la reunión de aquella noche, sus amigos supieron que había hablado con Sasuke sin tener que decírselos. Su semblante decaído y las sonrisas tristes parecían gritarlo.


End file.
